


Horror

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Headcanons of Jade West watching horror movies with an s/o.
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Horror

○ Even though you’re utterly terrified of any scary movies, you knew it wouldn’t be long before Jade forces you to watch one with her.

○ Horror movies are basically your girlfriend’s reason to live, so you have to at least _try_ to share that passion with her.

○ Of course, Jade knows you’re afraid of them, but she’s still happy that you accepted to watch one with her.

○ She had prepared lots of snacks for the two of you in her living room, the lights also turned down and the windows hidden behind curtains as the movie starts.

○ Only five seconds pass before you were already engulfing loads and loads popcorn.

○ “(Y/N), why are you eating so fast?”

○ “Eating helps me calm down.”

○ You were basically stress-eating even though nothing had happened in the movie yet.

○ And honestly, you were fine for the first 45 minutes thanks to the snacks Jade prepared because eating helps you concentrate on something else than the scary demon that was screaming on the screen.

○ Although Jade was glad she could watch her movie in peace, she _was_ a little disappointed, because you had no room to take her hand or cuddle with her in fear.

○ Be afraid and cuddle with her, dammit!

○ That’s until you don’t have anything to eat anymore.

○ Then you just keep screaming and hiding your face in her neck.

○ She loves to see you get scared, not only because you get really close to her, but also because she can mess with you.

○ “Is it gone? Is it gone?”

○ “Yes. It’s gone.”

○ “Really- AAAH! YOU LIED!”

○ It’s just hilarious to her.

○ She makes it up to you by putting on one of your favorite movies right after.

○ But not without making you promise that you’ll have to watch more horror movies with her.

○ And who’s better than Jade to train you at loving these things?


End file.
